


her.

by sadspacegirl



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspacegirl/pseuds/sadspacegirl
Summary: a knowing smile crept upon felix's face.a million sparks tingled his veins.a thousand emotions went through his heart.a hundred thoughts came across his mind.all these, just for one girl.





	her.

Felix drabble

 

the cold december breeze didnt bother felix as much as how her smile under the neon lights did.

 

he tucked his numb hands further into his pockets as he followed her through the busy streets of downtown tokyo. the streets were packed full of busy people moving out and about. bright advertisements and traffic horns were too loud and defeaning yet, as if everything was blurred, all he can see is __her__. 

 

her wandering eyes

her comely smile

her alluring stance

her bewitching gaze

__just her._ _

 

a knowing smile crept upon felix's face. 

a million sparks tingled his veins. 

a thousand emotions went through his heart. a hundred thoughts came across his mind. 

 

all these, just for one girl.

 

he heaved out a heavy sigh.

__if only she was on the same page._ _

 

felix's train of thought was cut off as a warm hand seized his wrist. his eyes darted down to her as she looked up with her innocent gaze enough to make his heart melt into a puddle of goo. 

 

she let out a giggle acknowledging his timid reaction to her slight touch. he was that whipped. 

"what are you doing?," she said. 

felix shrugged, "i dont know, just admiring the things i see i guess", he muttered. she let out a smile and held him a little bit longer. his heart twitched knowing her hands would never fit in his because it was already someone else's to begin with. 

 

"c'mon lets go, felix. we still have alot of places to see," she hurriedly walked and dragged him across the streets passing restaurants and stalls.

 

he saw neon lights and smoke.

he heard music and chatter.

 

yet why is she the only one on his mind?

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, its my first time posting my work on the internet. i've been writing stuff for years and i've decided to write something about my country boy felix. anyway, this isn't the best one i've done but still, thanks for dropping by.


End file.
